Jesse Wells
Jesse Chambers Wells, also known as Jesse Quick, is a female Human who is the daughter of Harrison Wells of Earth Two. A college student on her Earth, Jesse was used by Zoom in a plot to turn her father against Team Flash. After being hit by the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator of Earth One, Jesse gradually managed to unlock her Speed Force connection, becoming a meta-human speedster. After helping The Flash defeat Grodd and his gorilla army, she decided to move to Earth One with Wally West, who she is currently dating. Biography Early life Jesse graduated from high-school at the age of 15. Jesse supported her father, Harrison Wells, as he unveiled his new line of meta-human awareness apps and also watched on as The Flash criticized Wells for the initial meta-human infestation. Captured by Zoom After talking with her father about The Flash's allegations, Jesse returned to the college she was attending. Later on, Zoom attacked the college and took Jesse captive. Eight months later, she was being held prisoner by Zoom, who had still not decided what to do with her or her father. In another encounter, he caused harm to her. In December 2388, Jesse Quick was briefly brought to Earth One as proof she was still alive. Jesse begged her father to help but she was brought back to Earth Two by Zoom. When Earth One's Flash was taken prisoner by Zoom in early 2389, the hero told Jesse that he was going to break her out. Zoom approached the Flash and told him not to make promises he couldn't keep as Jesse watched on in horror. When Barry made an attempt to escape, Jesse told Barry there was no way out as she had tried herself. After Zoom's masked prisoner tapped on his cell, Jesse begged the man to stop. When Barry told her that her father was coming to help, Jesse noted that her father only cares for himself. Barry reassured her that everything he had done since he met him was to save Jesse. Soon after, Zoom arrived and told Jesse she's only alive so he could kill her in front of her father. After noticing a pattern in the man in the iron mask was making, Jesse and Barry teamed up to figure out what the man was trying to say. Eventually, the two figured out the man spelled "Jay". When Barry asked if he meant Jay Garrick, the man was troubled and Jesse asked him to keep tapping as they couldn't understand his message. Shortly after, Zoom arrived and attacked Barry in his cage. After Zoom left, Jesse asked if Barry was all right and Barry told her he believed he had figured out how to escape. After failed attempts to phase through the cell, Jesse warned Barry if Zoom caught him, he would be hurt again. When Barry questioned why he couldn't escape, Jesse deduced it was due to him vibrating at a different frequency. Eventually, Jesse was rescued by her father, Killer Frost, Barry Allen and Iris West of Earth Two and Cisco Ramon. As they all leave, they were greeted by Zoom, who thanked Killer Frost for leading them to him. Zoom grabbed Jesse but before he could kill her in front of her father, she was saved by Killer Frost, who stalled Zoom so the others could escape. When her father told her they had to leave their Earth, Jesse argued she couldn't leave her life behind. Jesse was told she no longer had a life on their Earth Two as long Zoom is out there. As the meta-human proximity alarm went off, Barry brought Jesse to his Earth along with her father. As the breech was closed, Jesse and the others watched as Jay was killed by Zoom and pulled back to Earth Two. When her father stated the breeches were closed for good, Jesse realized they were trapped on Earth One for good. Life on Earth One For the next few weeks, Jesse adjusted to her new life on Earth One. When her father was figuring out how to track King Shark down, Jesse gave her father some assistance. Unfortunately for the two, they didn't have enough information to create an accurate location algorithm. Later, Jesse and her father reprogrammed the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite so they could generate a specific electric field and measure any electrical distortions in order to track down King Shark. After they couldn't find King Shark for hours, Jesse asked Cisco if he set the right distortion scope. After Barry took down King Shark, Barry promised the team that they weren't done with Zoom and that he would find a way back to Earth Two, leaving Jesse and her father hopeful they could return to their home. While Barry was out training, Jesse watched a video on Beyoncé, leaving her confused on how Senator Knowles was a pop sensation. When the team returned, Cisco stated they needed a break and spend some time at a club, which Jesse was eager for. Her father however, told her she couldn't go. Jesse argued and eventually convinced her father. For protection, Wells gave her his next gen watch to detect if any meta-humans were near. At the club, before she could take a shot of a Kamikaze, Barry stopped her, stating they don't plan on getting killed by her father. After the watch went off multiple times, Jesse went to a restroom in attempts to tamper with it so it would stop going off. While doing so, a recording her father made earlier that year played and Jesse learned her father had went as far as killing a man. The following day, Jesse confronted her father on him murdering a man. Jesse told him she use to view him as a hero but lo longer recognized who he is. When Trajectory came to S.T.A.R. Labs, Jesse was held hostage as Trajectory coerced them to create more Velocity 9. When Wells completed the serums, Trajectory injected Jesse with some Velocity 9 to check if they laced any with a sedative. Though there were no sedative, the Velocity 9 was too pure for Jesse as she went into shock. When Jesse woke up, her father promised her he would make it up to her for disappointing her by killing a man. Jesse however, was disappointed that he gave Trajectory more Velocity 9 to protect her and putting others in danger. Later, Jesse decided to see what Earth One could offer by leaving Central City and living a life in Opal City. After a breech was opened, leaving Jesse vulnerable, Jesse was found by her father. Her father warned her she was in danger but Jesse told him she's more afraid of him than Zoom. After her father was kidnapped by Griffin Grey, Jesse returned to Central City. Without Caitlin, Jesse helped the team by analyzing Griffin's cells on a molecular level, pointing out bio-chem was one of her majors. When Barry tracked down Griffin, Jesse asked if she could follow, though Barry told her to stay behind and continue to run tests on the blood sample. Jesse told the team that after analyzing the blood sample, she learned the functional myostatin in his cells were gone, which gave him super strength. Jesse also pointed out that Griffin was suffering from oxidated stress, causing him to age as he exerted himself. Jesse and Cisco upgraded the lining of Barry's suit with a dwarf star alloy, though only enough for Barry to take one punch. Jesse followed the team as Barry faced Griffin Grey. After Griffin aged and passed, Jesse went to her father and apologized to him, as her father apologized also. When they returned to S.T.A.R. Labs, Jesse apologized that she abruptly left. Jesse then explained that her father killing a man to save her was too much of a burden. Jesse told her father he shouldn't always track her down or hurt someone just to save her. Jesse then promised she wouldn't run away again if her father became one she could be proud of. Jesse was placed in the Time Vault with Wally West for protection from Zoom. After Wally made an attempt to leave the Time Vault, Jesse told him the door wouldn't open for him. When Wally told her they shouldn't be in there, Jesse sarcastically asked if it's so Zoom could kidnap them again. Wally told her it was so they could help stop him. Wally noted he's aware that she was quick for solving unsolvable problems and Jesse told him she would see what she could do. Jesse figured that in order to open the door, they just needed to think of it like hot wiring a car by providing electricity. Using the tablet to provide electricity, Jesse managed to open the doors. As they left the Time Vault, the two felt tremors from the particle accelerator. As Jesse and Wally went to investigate the cause of the tremors, the two were knocked unconscious by a wave of energy. Due to the wave of energy, Jesse's heart stopped. After a few chest compression from her father, her heart began beating again, though she was left in a coma. After Barry returned from the Speed Force, Jesse regained consciousness when Barry passed on energy from the Speed Force to her. Gaining superhuman speed After walking home from a friends house, Jesse was nearly struck by a shuttle. However, before she was hit, everything around her froze and Jesse felt electricity running inside her. Jesse then ran out of the way. Later, Jesse and her father made their return to Earth One, as the latter wanted to run "tests" on her. When they arrived, they were directed to the Speed lab, where she, her father, and Barry were surprised to learn about. Jesse quickly decided to test the lab and began running around. Later, Caitlin was sent to talk Jesse out of being a hero. When Jesse was told to take it slow, she assumed it was because she is a girl, noting that Barry didn't have to take it slow. Jesse quickly deduced that Caitlin was sent by her father. Jesse confronted her father and told him she realized he brought them to Earth One to get everyone to talk her out of using her powers. Upset, Jesse ran off. Jesse was joined by Wally, who confirmed he wasn't sent by her father. Jesse told Wally that she wanted to call him as soon as she learned about her powers, hoping he gained powers also. Jesse told Wally how she got his powers, which influenced Wally to run in front of a truck. Jesse took Wally to safety and scolded him for nearly killing himself. After Magenta tried to kill her father with a tanker, Barry went to stop the tanker by running in circles to create a supersonic resistance. Jesse was reluctantly told to help Barry. Jesse soon joined Barry and told him she could handle the tanker as Barry should take care of Magenta. Jesse was complemented by her father for her first victory as a superhero. Jesse told her father that she was able to do it as he believed in her. Wells then admitted that he should've been a long time ago and that she would one day understand why he's so protective. Jesse was then told they should stay a couple more days to run more tests and to see if Trajectory's suit would fit her. Moving to Earth One Powers and abilities Powers *'Speed Force connection/Meta-human physiology:' Months after by the second dark matter explosion which her father created, Jesse's DNA and physiology was altered, supercharging her cells and giving her access to the Speed Force. This augmentation enables her to properly use her powers. **'Electrokinesis:' Like all speedsters with a natural and pure connection to the Speed Force, Jesse is able to generate a yellow electricity from her body when moving fast enough. Seemingly learned from Barry, Jesse is also able to channel that build-up of energy and hurl it as lightning bolts. **'Enhanced mental process:' While training with Barry, Jesse learned to take advantage of mental speed as much as her physical. Learning from experience that she was constantly read and adapt to the situation, Jesse is able to use her heightened thought processing to instantly react to incoming danger. **'Superhuman durability:' While not invulnerable, Jesse's body has become highly resilient. After being beaten down by super strong gorillas from Gorilla City, she was quickly able to return to her feet. **'Superhuman speed:' While only having her powers for a short time, Jesse is able to move well over Mach 2 in speed. With her constant motion, she is even able to run up and across vertical surfaces for long durations. ***'Aerokinesis: '''By continuously running in a figure-eight fashion, Jesse was able to create wind funnel able to cushion a tank from crushing Central City Hospital. ***'Interdimensional travel:' With access to a dimensional breach, Jesse's speed can propel herself through the anomaly to traverse to parallel dimensions. **'Superhuman stamina:' Jesse stamina is enhanced as much as her natural speed, allowing her to continue running for prolonged periods of time with out fatigue. Abilities *'Genius level intellect:' Jesse is constantly noted her sharp mind. Very insightful and intuitive, she has an instinctual knack for perceiving the nature of a situation and as quickly best how to handle it. To which, she was able to graduate from high school three years early and while in college, has five majors, including one in bio-chem. Even before becoming a speedster, she proved a vital part to Team Flash not unlike her father, being able to discern the nature of a meta-human's powers. Weaknesses *'Hyper-metabolism:' While having tremendous stamina, a trade-off for her enhanced speed is an equally accelerated metabolism. To which, she is required to consume great amounts of nutrients between each super-speed to keep up her strength. Equipment *'Trajectory suit:''' A modified speedster suit, presumably based on the design of Trajectory suit, is what Jesse uses in her alter-ego as a speedster heroine. The suit offers friction protection to the speedster and includes a domino mask to hide Jesse's identity. Category:Humans Category:Team Flash members Category:Vigilantes Category:Speedsters Category:Breachers